fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
A Pilot, A Hero, And an LT Fan!
A Pilot, A Hero, And an LT Fan, is the pilot episode of the television series,Welcome to Nicktropolis. Transcript (Theme Music plays) (Title Card) A bus is shown stopping. Ian: Dude,I can't believe your on a lame sight called Nickelodeon Fanon! Joe Wari: It's not lame! I actually have NICE friends there. Ian: Whatever. When you realize how lame your becoming,come over to my house. We've got pizza and Modern Battle 3! Joe Wari: Cool. Joe gets off the bus,and walks inside his house. Mrs. Wari: Hello,dear! Have any homework? Joe Wari: Nope. Can I go on Nick Fanon?! Mrs. Wari: Honey,i'm a little worried. I think you may be....obsessed. Joe Wari: Uh-uh! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEE. Mrs. Wari:Oh,fine! Joe Wari: Yes! Joe goes upstairs to his room. IAmBagel: What's up,Joe? Joe Wari: Hey,Bagel! Wanna work on a new episode of Nicky. IAmBagel: Sure. But,my sister may wake up soon,so maybe not. Joe Wari: Cool! Invader Rob: Hey Wario. Jow Wari: Hey Rob! Joe turns on his speakers. ????: Mango,are you sure? Mango: I don't know? ????: I have a bad feeling that....LT Fan might return! Mango: What?! Joe Wari: Huh? Hello,Y-Guy i'm....Joe Wari. Y-Guy: Oh! A...are you like....a dude from Earth. Joe Wari: Okay,maybe i'm going crazy! LT Fan: ALL HAIL DORA!!! Grrrr...those stupid heroes are trying to mess up everything. Dr. Boom: Welcome to my world! Joe feels something hit him. Gum: OW! Mango!! Joe Wari: What in the... Suddenly,Professor Carrotstein appears. RACK: Derp. Carrotstein: Don't just sit there! GET HIM!! All of the villans kidnap Joe Wari. Joe Wari: This better be a dreeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaammmmm..... 5 HOURS LATER... Y-Guy: Joe? Joe? Can you hear me? Joe Wari: Y-Guy? Joe looks around,he's in Carrotstein's lair. RACK: Derp! The prisonisonerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr is gonna escape! ????: Ty-Kwan-Dee!! A little boy karate chops RACK! Nicky: Dat was fun! Joe Wari: Am I in Nicktropolis? Invader Rob: AHH!!! He's hideous! Y-Guy: Nope. Just a human. Joe,your in the outskirts of Nicktropolis. We need your help. Joe Wari: It's an honor,but I have to get home! MattBoo: LOL. Dude,you can't get home,unless we defeat the villans,and steal Carrotstein's Dimensionator. I would get used to living here. Joe Wari: Please tell me this is just some dream. Gray: Nope. Bob: Nope. All of the heroes: Nope. Y-Guy: Dude,we have to escape,NOW!! LT Fan: Not on my watch!! LT Fan throws TVs with Dora on at the heroes. Nicky: Da pain!!! RACK: What's dis button doo. RACK presses a button,and all of the heroes are transported away. Professor Carrotstein: You idiot!!! We almost destroyed them!!!! Meanwhile,Y-Guy and the heroes show Joe around. Joe Wari: This place is AMAZING!!! Gray: Yep. Welcome to Nicktropolis. The sunset appears,and it goes to commercial. Y-Guy: Okay. You'll be sleeping in.... Everyone: NOT ME!!! Joe Wari: I don't snore! Y-Guy: Fine. You can sleep on a plastic matress in my room. Joe Wari: Cool. Meanwhile,at the villans lair. Professor Carrotstein: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dr. Boom: Why are you evily laughing? WE L-O-S-T. LT Fan: Rip-Off is right. Carrotstien: Don't be blue though,because I have a great plan. Rack,bring it out. RACK: Derp. RACK pulls out a giant machine. Carrotstein: I present,Bad-Zilla!! LT Fan: AMAZING!!! First,we destroy the city,and then,THE HEROES!!!!!!!!! RACK: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz The next day.... Y-Guy: JOE,WAKE UP!!!!!!!! Joe Wari: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ Mango: I can sling shot at him! Y-Guy: YAY!!! PUMPERNICKLES!!!!! Mango: Wut? Mango throws himself at Joe. Joe Wari: OW!!! Morning,Mango and Y-Guy. Y-Guy: SNOW DAY!!! Mango and Joe: Wut? Y-Guy: Yeah,no school. The 3 go to the couch and look at the news. Newsman: Breaking news! School has been cancelled due to the rampage of the evil robot dragon,Bad-Zilla! Jelly: Peanut butta jelly ti....AHHHH!!! Joe Wari: Justice League of Nicktropolis Assemble!! All of the heroes get together. Nicky: Ty-Kwan-Dee!!!! Nicky karate chops the monster,but it only gets angrier. Y-Guy: FOR PUMPERNICKLES!!! Y-Guy charges at the machine,but just gets KO'd. Brandon: Gulp. This is bad. Jelly: JELLY POWER. Jelly throws his Skyrim disc at Bad-Zilla,who eats it. Joe Wari: This isn't gonna work. I wish I could just delete it. A giant box lands on Bad-Zilla's head,and it says Request for Deletion. Joe Wari: Delete! Delete! Delete! Ugh,I need more power! Everybody: DEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The machine disappears,and the villans fall down on their faces. LT Fan: Ow. Dr. Boom: Ow. Professor Carrotstein: Ow. Y-Guy: To jail with your sorry butts! Joe Wari: Good job,guys! Nicky: DE Gray: END!!! THE END!!! Category:Welcome to Nicktropolis Category:Episodes